


【ND】订阅成功

by imfuckinglovely



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Sex Tapes, justforfans
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 11:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 但丁在justforfans的网站上上传玩弄自己的sex tape，而尼禄看到了……





	【ND】订阅成功

在尼禄破门而入的三十秒前，但丁正用他沾满润滑油的手指，一圈一圈地在那个粉嫩的穴口打转，光泽水润，急待插入。但丁探进一段水润的指节又抽出来，对着镜头微微歪嘴一笑，改换成嗡嗡响的大号假鸡巴。圆钝的龟头刚刚把括约肌撑开一点，上了三道保险锁的房门被暴力拆破——尼禄，那个银发小子如同一个真正的恶魔，蛮横地闯入了他这个可怜男人的秘密住所。

但丁吓了一跳，按摩棒都脱了手，这根连血管都写实地做出来的粉色玩意在地板上弹来弹去，因为找不到能包裹住自己的穴道而不满地嗡嗡直叫，一路滚到了尼禄脚边，但显然捡起来它的人比它更要不满。

“打扰到你了，嗯？但丁？”

“是的，所以在我把你揍哭之前最好识趣地滚出去，顺便把门修好，kid。”但丁想要开枪把尼禄逼出去，下意识地摸向后腰，结果却落了个空，像是忘了自己三十秒前在干吗似的，这才反应过来自己身上除了皮衣外套全部都是光溜溜。于是习惯性地我行我素，依然保持着双腿大开的糟糕姿势，连对面的摄像头都没有伸手去关，嘴硬回呛。

“你确定？不需要我留下来帮忙吗？或是把这个还给你。”尼禄摆弄那根假阴茎，按了两下底部的按钮让它震得更快，“哇哦，它可真厉害。”

“放这，然后出去，快点。啊……！”

尼禄突然逼近，速度快到让但丁呼吸都停顿，他没想到男孩居然会在这个时候用上恶魔之力，蓝色的巨手从后背伸出，扼住但丁的脖子将他死死压住在沙发。只剩下嘴巴还占优势的男人动弹不得，蹬着腿去踢，却再次遭到压制，被屈起的膝盖压住两条大腿，紧接着两根凉凉的手指粗鲁地插进了他的后穴。

“你干什么尼禄？出去！” 

“我来干什么？”尼禄瞳色发暗，语气都带着一点危险，“我来告诉你这次该喊谁的名字！”

 

其实这糟糕的现实本可以避免，但一切都起源于三个月前但丁一时的鬼迷心窍。在再次停了大半个月的水电并且接不到能赚钱的活儿后，但丁在莫里森不正经的玩笑话里动了小心思，出门顺了一只智能手机又在情趣用品店里“借”了一点小玩具，在justforfans的网站上注册了账号，开始躲在devil may cry事务所的小房间里上传些取悦自己前列腺的小视频。

他当然不会想到有谁能发现他的视频，但丁虽然羞耻心稀薄，但多少还是个不肯承认自己会哭的死要面子。在拍摄之前，他敲着手指思量了一圈身边人登录这个网站并凑巧发现他的可能性，接着就耸耸肩把性爱视频当做了自己没生意时的主要收入来源。

按理说尼禄是绝对不会发现这事的，连崔西都不好意思直视的大男孩当然不会浏览这种网站，但不巧的是，这不代表他身边的人不会。

所以当尼禄刚刚洗掉身上脏兮兮的恶魔血从浴室间走出来、又收到妮可随手丢来的平板以及一个正在加载中的页面时，他就隐约觉得妮可神神秘秘的微笑绝对不是什么好事。

页面加载完毕，尼禄点开了视频。

开头的镜头有点晃，像素也不是很清晰，像是从什么二手市场淘来的垃圾在水下拍的视频，背景是一条棕色的沙发和丢在一头的上衣及长裤，接着镜头的视角被向上调了调，一个带点胡茬的下巴占了进来，尼禄有点好奇这到底是什么东西，但他沾着水的手指拖不了进度条。接着，男人的全脸露了出来——是但丁。尼禄惊得平板差点脱手，因为视频里的但丁全然赤裸，不不不，也不能说他什么也没穿，但就能那么一条横绑在胸前的皮带，除了情趣几乎没有任何遮挡作用，内裤也只是松松垮垮地挂在胯间，直白地露出股沟的臀线。但丁调好了镜头，后撤靠进沙发，懒散地踢掉内裤丢到一边，舔了舔手指开始撸动他垂软的阴茎。尼禄感到面红耳赤，天，他承认自己一直觉得但丁潇洒又性感，但他绝对不会想到自己有一天会看到但丁自我抚慰的视频！尼禄张着嘴巴恨不得立刻大吼妮可的名字，但紧接着屏幕里的下一个画面就把他的声音塞回了喉咙。但丁抓过沙发上的一瓶润滑油，在手心里挤了一大团，抹上自己的阴茎又抹过会阴，把双腿张成M形，肆意地暴露出自己除过毛的男性尻穴，揉着手指把穴口涂了个仔仔细细。但丁又挤了一点，伸出中指试探性地向里刺戳，用力，直到含进了一指节，尼禄的脸几乎要贴上屏幕，眼睛瞪圆，死死地盯着那个吃进手指的小穴。

“唔，第一次用后面，好像有点紧呢……”但他手上的动作并没有停，一手撸着自己的前面，另一只手还在向更深的里面进入。整根中指没入了，余下的四根留在屁股外像翘着兰花指，但丁忍不住吹了声口哨，“呼，有点难，不过感觉还不糟……”

接着他抽出了中指，和食指并在一起，重新抵上了穴口，然而视频却在此刻停止，屏幕灰了下来，但丁的裸体被挡在了提示框后——网站提示，fansonly，非订阅会员仅能欣赏三分钟。

干！尼禄狠狠地捶桌，诅咒这该死的网站如此令人生厌，他把平板丢到一边，双臂抱胸开始生自己的闷气——浴巾下的小尼禄居然有了反应，直高高地撑起一团，该死，该死，该死！但丁为什么要拍这种该死的视频？不！我不会蠢到去花钱订阅的，绝对不会！

尼禄又捏住平板的一角重新放到自己面前，试图通过快速拖动进度条以趁网站不备看一眼结尾，但这显然是他的异想天开，温馨提示依然温馨地遮盖在表面，专门用于挡住像他这种免费用户的眼睛。算了，不看就不看，尼禄在心里这么说，似乎坚定不移，但又有另一个音冒了出来：要不……看一眼评论？就看看评论，评论而已。

然而评论的内容只会更刺激他对视频本身的好奇，最上端的那条评论写着“这么骚的屁股，怎么可能是第一次？来给我操下看看。”尼禄被对方直接又下流的口气搞得脸红又火大，阴茎都跟着抽动了一下，他向下一滑，发现但丁居然还回复了这条评论：“真的是第一次玩后面，还没有试过真家伙呢[爱心]”，再下面的评论也一样不堪入目：“好骚的屁股”“想把我又粗又硬的大鸡鸡插进你又湿又紧的小穴，把你干到哭”“操，真想干，什么时候开直播玩死你”……尼禄停止了下滑，重新滑到顶端，手指浮在闪动的订阅链接上犹豫不决：五美金一个月，他就可以随意地欣赏但丁玩自己，看他用各种小道具把自己操到高潮。尼禄涨红了脸，呼出的气都变得滚烫，在思考了半分钟后终于向那个男人投了降。

“FUCK！FUCK U！”尼禄冲到房车的另一端，翻箱倒柜地找自己的银行卡，又跌跌撞撞地冲回原地，对着平板一键一键地输入卡片上的数字——支付成功，感谢您的订阅，如果页面五秒后没有跳转请点击此处链接观看完整视频。刚数过一个数尼禄就急不可耐地点了进去，视频接续播放，他看到但丁缓慢地将两根手指一并插了进去。但丁的动作好慢，慢到尼禄恨不得替他插进去，他有一种紧张的心急——他从来不知道男人的那里也可以进入，而且但丁那副浪荡的样子更让他难以置信！很好，但丁再次撤出换成三根手指。

“呜……三根好难”但丁试了两下都没成功，涂了更多的润滑剂上去想要继续，“三根……真的比两根难好多，真的会爽吗？嗯……我再试一下……”

进去了，但丁撸动着前面以防在扩张自己的过程中软下去，那三根手指在后穴里毫无章法地抽动，尼禄满屏幕地寻找放大键，试图能近距离观看那个蜜穴周围被撑平的褶皱，以及随着抽插不断溢出来的滑腻液体。但丁的动作突然停了一下，张开的腿也跟着哆嗦，瞳孔望向远处有一瞬间的失神，尼禄皱眉，他不明白但丁的反应——

“啊……刚刚那一下真是爽到魂都飞了，看来我找到地方了……敏感点是吗？嗯，好的，我知道该怎么玩了……”

敏感点？男人也有敏感点吗？尼禄被打开了新世界的大门，阴茎被但丁毫不压抑的呻吟撩得硬到发痛，他把手伸到下面握住自己的老二，跟着但丁后穴里的抽插快速地撸动，眯着眼睛看向屏幕，幻想那里含住的不是手指而是自己的阴茎。前列腺的快感让人忘乎所以，但丁干脆放弃了前面的工作，一心一意地拉开自己不断哆嗦着合拢的大腿在后穴里玩弄，但丁的音调越喘越高，尼禄的手也跟着越来越快，等到但丁双腿痉挛着高潮时，尼禄也尖叫着跟着射了出去，腰胯用力向前顶起，仿佛操进了那个甜蜜的小穴，把他的浓稠的精液全部送了进去。

但丁在沙发上缓了一会，胸口剧烈地起伏，像是经历了一场异常激烈的战斗，接着他哼哼地笑出声，伸手抹了下自己半硬着的、不断向外流水的阴茎，他一根根吮吸手指品尝自己味道的样子差点让尼禄立刻又硬一次，接着视频到了尽头，屏幕再次暗了下去，只剩一个重播按钮。尼禄想要再看看但丁的其他视频，可惜的是他目前只上传了这一个作品，尼禄失望地锁上屏幕，倚靠在沙发上放空自己，过了三分钟才想起那些乱溅的白色液体，低咒了一声“fuck”再次走进浴室清理自己。

这就是一切的开始，如果尼禄在那之后把平板还给妮可并装作无事发生，以及把这五美元当做搞慈善或者打水漂，那么他还能是那个单纯的大男孩。但事实是，他对但丁的那个频道格外的着迷，设置更新提醒不说，还每天打开好几次来确认到底是真的没有更新还是网站忘了推送。当然，但丁拍视频的水平和搞自己的技术也进步地飞快，就算在此之前他都是个屁股处男，但这个老骚货总是知道该怎样充分地展示自己，以及，挑逗起男男女女的情欲。

他玩自己的道具也越来越花样百出，像是串珠跳蛋还有口球，甚至是各种乳胶的SM道具。但丁搞来了调教乳头的吸乳器把自己的乳头吸得又挺又立，夹上带铃铛的乳夹，屁股后面每震动一下，胸前的铃铛就色情地摇晃一下，这个欠操的婊子揉捏着自己柔软的胸肌凑到镜头前，挤出深深的乳沟，根本就是在诱惑男人含住他的奶子再把鸡巴操进去。再有一次就是他把带吸盘的硅胶鸡巴定在了桌沿边，摄像头的视角改为自上而下，高度恰好是一个成年男人的身高，他撅着屁股向后送去，沉着腰水蛇般扭动，就像是你在俯视他，而他在主动迎接你后入操干的屌。当然Justforfans的网站还有打赏功能，但丁为了能骗到更多的钱早早就已开通，为了诱惑那些色欲熏心的订阅者还会主动询问打赏最多者的名字，好让他知道是哪位老公在操自己、下次录视频的时候该喊谁的名字。

“啊……科里老公好大，好爽……”

“詹姆斯老公操得我里面好爽……嗯……嗯啊……再深一点，对，操我……啊……”

屏幕里的但丁握着粗大的假阴茎在后穴里不断抽送，穴口水光淋漓，湿滑泥泞，爽得像是要晕过去，口中不断变换的“老公”好像此刻就是他的最爱、最渴求的阴茎主人。

不知羞耻！尼禄在心里破口大骂，愤然地想要再次把但丁压在地上一拳一拳地揍他的脸。他实在是难以接受那个曾经支持他、教导过他的男人堕落成了这副模样，更难以接受自己竟也沉迷其中，勃起了一次又一次，甚至希望下一次但丁情迷意乱地操着自己时，喊的会是“尼禄”这个名字……

最后一次了，我发誓这是最后最后一次了，下个月我绝对、绝对不会在订阅了！

尼禄暗暗发誓，接着驱动绯红女皇的蓄力系统，弹跳到空中去解决新一波的杂碎恶魔——在那个爱偷懒的老男人在学会了赚钱的便宜方法后，就再也没出来接过活儿，所有的委托一股脑地塞在尼禄手里，虽说也赚了个盆满钵满，但每次杀魔之后都累得浑身臭烘烘。最后的三个恶魔突然合为一体，朝着尼禄射出一道烈焰，尼禄后跳躲开，抬手把绯红女皇贴回后背，改用恶魔右腕解决目标。正当他腾空跳起决定给这个喽啰迎面一击时，衣兜里手机突然响了起来——订阅提醒，但丁开始直播了。

该死！该死！该死！尼禄就像一个临死之前都不肯放弃手机的网瘾少年，挥出右拳的同时不忘用另一只手掏出手机，点亮屏幕解锁，进入直播间——但丁搞来了专门为直播打赏服务的按摩棒，塞在屁股里，抵住前列腺，每打赏一美元按摩棒就震一下，顺便发出模拟投币的“叮咚”声响。

“FUCK！”尼禄破口大骂，这个放荡的老骚货总能想得出卖屁股赚钱的新花样来挑逗他的情欲还有搅乱他的心绪。

但这次的恶魔就像是蚁后的巢穴，杂兵源源不断，又多又烦，尼禄不确定自己能否在他直播结束前清理完这波恶魔。叮咚，叮咚，叮咚，投币打赏的提示音不断响起，扰得尼禄心烦意乱，右手捏爆恶魔的脑袋，甩出去又顺势打飞两个，急躁得格外暴力。

等到他清干净所有的恶魔，终于空闲掏出手机检查情况时，但丁已经到了快要高潮的边缘——尼禄太熟悉他高潮的前兆和模样了——仰脸露出脆弱的脖颈和喉结，腰背绷紧，呼吸变得又短又急。尼禄以最快地速度冲进房车翻出银行卡，又钻进一家刚刚被他打飞了一半的自动存款机，紧张又迅速地把委托人的纸币换成银行卡里的数字，紧接着输进了一次性打赏所能达到的最高金额，毫不犹豫地按下了确定键——但丁因为他突然的巨额打赏整个人都抖了起来，屁股由内而外的震动个不停，双腿痉挛着不知道该张开还是合拢，只能死死地攥紧床单等待，无助地被掩埋在快感的地震中心。叮叮咚咚的投币音响个不停，连但丁的呻吟都盖了过去，但尼禄并不在意，因为但丁这次高潮脸比以往任何一次都更要淫荡和销魂。他的前面已经射了，精液一小股一小股地溅到空中，然而打赏带来的震动依然没有停止，在硬不起来的不应期里依然被不知名的男人欺凌着后穴。

还要有多久？为什么还不停下来？但丁爽得几乎有些难受了，对自己身体的失控感到恐惧，他隐隐约约地感觉自己就要失禁，最后半软的阴茎微微一抖，像个尿床的孩子一样上下一起哭起来。

尼禄感到心满意足，刚才打怪的烦躁全部烟消云散，锁上屏幕钻回房车，还好心情地主动给妮可递烟点上。

“我说，尼禄，你在那个频道费的心思也太多了吧。”妮可吐了口烟，目视前方，另一只手还搭在方向盘上，语气平常地好像在讨论刚刚拾到的恶魔材料。

“咳咳咳！咳咳……你说什么？咳咳……”尼禄趴在车窗上被自己口水呛了个半死，妮可的话吓了他一大跳，什么？她说什么？

“我说但丁的那个频道啊，性爱视频的那个，我给你的网站难道忘了？”妮可伸手去拍他的后背，故意说得干脆和直接，像是妈妈发现了儿子藏在床底下的色情杂志，蓄意摆在餐桌上逗他。

“咳咳！你说什么我不知道！”尼禄手肘向后一甩，躲开妮可的手，从座位上弹了起来，因为尴尬和咳嗽脸涨得通红，乱摆着手向房车后面躲试图逃避现实。

“喂喂！别躲啊哈哈哈！别装得好像刚才疯狂打赏的人不是你！”妮可暴力地左打方向盘躲过障碍，狠狠拍了两下喇叭扭头向后喊，“你别躲了！我不逗你了好不好！但丁确实很性感，喜欢看那个又不丢人！我也在看！好了别害羞了尼禄！快点回来，前面有几个杂兵你帮我开枪秒掉！”

尼禄不情不愿地从蹭回来，哼哼唧唧的，下巴上还向下滴着水，可惜物理降温没什么用，他连脖子都是红的。尼禄坐在副驾驶上，像第一次拿枪的小学生似的，规规矩矩地瞄准射击。

“别害羞了，尼禄，男孩子爱看‘这种东西’很正常的。”

正常个鬼！妮可表面上小心维护尼禄刚刚开始成年的自尊心，实际上憋笑到快要喷出来。正常男孩子哪里会看老男人玩自己后面的视频啊！我当初给你看，不过是想让你了解一下但丁干的事而已，谁会想到你一声不吭地订阅了三个月！而且刚刚疯狂打赏一千块的也是你好不好？都看了三个月了还装什么清纯！

“……”尼禄扭头看窗外，突然觉得这个破烂城市的风景美极了。

“而且，我觉得你现在应该考虑另一件事。”妮可吸烟，吐到尼禄那一侧，“但丁估计在软件上私信问你名字呢，毕竟这回你打赏的最多”妮可忍了一下没忍住，大笑出声“下次他录视频就要叫尼禄老公了哈哈哈哈哈！”

“……”干！尼禄抬起右手狠狠打了两下脑袋，该死！他忘了这个！

但丁确实给他发了消息，夹杂着各种带性暗示的emoji表情问他的名字，好让他下次录视频知道该喊什么名字。尼禄窘迫得要死，不敢说自己的真名又不知道该编个什么假名，把脑袋埋在枕头下面全心全意地懊悔。上帝？斯巴达？还是什么救世主？快来帮帮他这个迷途的小羔羊。尼禄躲在黑漆漆的被子底下，掏出手机看一眼又按灭屏幕塞回去，反反复复，连续三天已读不回。

第四天的时候妮可掀了他的被子，一靴子踩上他的屁股命令他立刻起床出门找但丁，要不就改名换姓当缩头乌龟，手上的单子又压了一摞，这年头的恶魔猎人不是去下海拍片就是沉迷于前者下海拍的片了，日子简直没法过！

“起来干活！或者去找但丁一起来干活！当然你找到他也可以这么说，嗯……‘但丁，我觊觎你的屁股很久了，上次打赏最多的也是我，可以让我真刀真枪地试一下吗？’反正他那么宠你，说不定会答应你的哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你少说两句！”

“我开玩笑的！你这么激动干什么？难道你真这么想？”

尼禄哑然，妮可确实说中了他的小心思，他这几天对着明明灭灭的屏幕思考了一遍又一遍。他真的很想和但丁……和但丁……

FUCK！尼禄可以说脏话但那种下流的词汇无论如何都不好意思说出口。他一直暗慕着那个穿红色夹克的男人，一开始还只当作是对但丁的欣赏，以及对他照顾自己的感谢，但是在那么多的性爱视频后，他不得不承认，他对但丁的感情没自己想的那么单纯，这个风骚的男人对他有着该死的性吸引。他不知道多少次在梦里成为视频道具的替代者，在梦里旖旎春色，醒来后内裤里濡湿了一片。尼禄至少试了二十次去戒掉那个频道，但每一次都失败地像成瘾多年的老烟枪，在失神的高潮后陷入精神过耗的贤者时间。

他想……他想……

尼禄隔着牛仔裤调整了一下阴茎的位置，他又勃起了，束在布料里勒得有些难受。可这不是他的错，不是吗？二十岁的年轻人总会有发泄不完的精力和性欲，走过街道看到一根电线杆都有可能勃起，何况是尽情展露自己性感和淫荡的性爱视频？所以这都怪但丁，尼禄不爽地踢了一脚路边的石头，都怪他，把所有砍恶魔的粗活都堆到他身上，还不断地拍那种视频消磨他的意志。尼禄踢飞了那块可怜的石头，恨恨跺脚，掉头冲着DMC事务所跑去。

大门没有上锁，但大厅里空无一人，电源是通着的，但电话线被人为拔掉。尼禄看了一眼时间，他猜到了，但丁现在八成正躲在房间里录制视频。所以当他怒气冲冲地踹开房门时，看到的就是赤身裸体正试图插入的但丁。

 

“尼禄出去，你放开我！你知不知道你在做什么！”

“放开？那我出去之后你要做什么？还不是继续对着镜头操自己？”尼禄的蛮力远在但丁之上，有了鬼手的加持，想要制服他更是轻而易举，他的手指插在小穴里毫不留情地搅动，草草地扩了两下后就掏出胯间硬得发疼的巨物“有什么区别吗？你不是一直在问我的名字吗？那样还不如我亲自来操你。”

“问你的名字？啊！哈啊……”但丁还没明白尼禄话里的意思，抵在穴口的龟头就破开括约肌顶了进来，尼禄又粗又长，一插到底，连带着但丁没来得及说出口的那半句话一并顶走。尼禄缓了两口气，但不是为了让但丁能够适应，而是因为但丁紧致的骚穴实在会夹得很，他差点刚进去就交了武器。紧接着，他揪着但丁的后脑勺把他的脸按进沙发，鬼手钳住但丁的两只手腕压在他后腰，就像但丁最爱在视频里展示的那样，从后面大开大合地操了起来。

但丁在被插入后立刻老实了下来，天，他头一回被男人干，就算试过那么多造型奇特的假鸡巴，但还是比不上真家伙操起来的爽。尼禄的阴茎又热又烫，一下又一下地碾过敏感点操进最深处，力气大得沙发都跟着向先挪动，但丁尖叫着大声呻吟，嘴巴没时间合拢，来不及咽下的口水在皮质沙发上积了一小摊，他被操昏了头，甚至怀疑自己有个女性的子宫等待着被开拓。

“啊，哈啊……尼禄，对，那里……嗯啊，再用力一点。”

“好爽呜呜……尼禄，尼禄……操我，操我，嗯啊……”

“闭嘴！”尼禄像在骑一匹不听话的小母马，被男人寡廉鲜耻的话语臊得脸颊发烫，狠狠地揍了两下那团肉欲十足的屁股，手指插进他的嘴巴搅动舌头，一直捅进了喉咙深处。但丁因为突如其来的手指条件反射地干呕，眼角留下生理性的泪水，但那副脆弱的样子反而让人更想用力欺辱。尼禄感到大脑缺氧，世界都加速旋转起来，只剩下从胯间不断涌上来的快感和但丁一声又一声的浪叫……

他要到了。尼禄最后冲刺了两下，身体忍不住地后仰，阴茎从肉洞里滑出，搭在了但丁臀缝上，紧接着身体微微抽搐，大片浓稠的白浊射到了男人蜜色的背上。尼禄仰头看向天花板，陷入了高潮后片段的失神，过了几秒后才重新想起但丁还没有高潮。他捞过桌上的摄像机，对着但丁精斑点点的后背留了几张照，接着用手指刮起精液喂进但丁嘴里。但丁乖乖含住，把尼禄的指腹吮了又吮，舌头一直舔进指缝，像是口唇期的小孩不肯舍弃一滴甜蜜的奶油。

“尼禄，再操我一次，我还没有爽，我想要被你操到射……需要我叫你老公吗？我可以……”

“闭嘴！”他今天说了最多次的词就是这两个字，他实在气死了但丁这张什么都敢说的嘴。尼禄把逐渐勃起的阴茎塞进男人嘴里，双重意味地让他闭上了嘴，“想要的话就先把我舔硬。”

但丁眨眨眼，点头像个乖宝宝，握住那根能带他上天的肉棒卖力地吸起来。

真实的鸡巴实在太美妙了，但丁想，他再也不想用那些无趣的玩具搞自己了，头顶上轻微的呻吟和插进他头发里的手让他的下洞空虚加倍，他脑子里已经冒出了至少七种骑干尼禄的美妙体位。

对不起啦维吉尔，在我们三个互相挑明身份前，先借你儿子的鸡巴用一用哦。


End file.
